


One-shots for your needs

by Marama



Series: Fanfics filled with Randomness [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marama/pseuds/Marama
Summary: Quick Hamilton one-shots to satisfy your story needsBecause you strike me as a person who's never been satisfied!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh another one of these terrible fanfics (well a collection of fanfics in a collection of fanfics which was made by yours truly) enjoy my suffering

Random ideas for hamilton

 

_**~~Because i want to write about ships like jeggy, sue me~~ ** _

 

So yeah, if you want to read some random quick stories made by me you've come to the right place

 

Welcome to my fanfic hell, we have cookies, so enjoy my suffering


	3. An alternate way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a comes and burst down the door and screams "UNSAVI I'VE CAME TO SAME YOU FROM YOUR UNWANTED FATE"
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by rainbowblue13 's series http://archiveofourown.org/series/706359 (read it, it will make sense and it's pretty fun to read anyways)

ruBen10: @usnavy DON'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE ALEX IS COMIN.

Hamandcheese: I was running away from work not running to it

usnavy: SCREEEE THEY WANT ME TO DITCH THE HAT

Hamandcheese: T E L L T H E M T O G I V E I T T O E L I Z A I' M C O M I N G

ruBen10: can you stop doing that, 

Hamandcheese: Y O U W A N T M E T O G E T H I M O R N O T?

ruBen10: touche

usnavy: HURRY UP JEFFERSHIT STARTED

Hamandcheese: Wait lemme get some popcorn and a mask brb

ruBen10: @Hamandcheeese H U R R Y U P Y O U L A Z Y B A S T A R D

Hamandcheese: THats OffeNding

usnavy: H E L P M E F O R K I N K S S A K E

Hamandcheese: You do know what a kink is right?

usnavy: J U S T H E L P M E

Hamandcheese: K im coming hold your horses

Nearly there

i'm at the front

I'm going to come threw the front door, try to hop out the window

usnavy: WHAT?

Hamandcheese: HOP OUT THE WINDOW I'LL DISTRACT EM

usnavy: F I N E

ruBen10: You have a better plan don't you?

Hamandcheese: what do you mean "better plan"? this is the best plan

ruBen10: Dear lord.

usnavy: just get me the kinks out of here

Hamandcheese: he's never going to find out what kink is, is he?

ruBen10: nope

Hamandcheese: Good

* * *

Suddenly, the door was maniacally kicked open, causing a havoc of unwanted noise to swirl into the room as two guards were slammed into the ground.

Many eyed the guest, Alex wore a mask that was completely white, and a hoodie that covered his shoulders and  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i wanted to make it dramatic so yeah, Lettuce just say it wasn't a great day for both of them after that incident.


	4. WEIRD GLITCH SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \

FORGET THIS EXISTED


End file.
